


The Shadow of the Family

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: Naruto Collection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Angst, Family Drama, Lemon, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Sasuke has had a car accident. Naruto does not stop wondering if it was the fight between the two that led to the unfortunate event until he notices something that made him doubt about it.Is it really the blonde's fault, or is something bigger happening right under their noses?Perhaps the help of his brother-in-law is necessary, even when Fugaku refuses to recognize him as part of the family....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La sombra de la familia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613300) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so~ Sorry. Hope you enjoyt it anyway ^^ __

.

.

.

 

 

It's past midnight. The office is already empty and the blonde may notice in the distance the last employees leaving the building in the distance from the windows place on his floor. He looks without really observing anything while listening, as if it were all in slow motion, the explanation that is given after he receiving the unexpected call.

Naruto lets out a moan of surprise as his eyes open wider in the moment he began to understand what was saying.

“Where is he?” is the only question he asks, while taking the keys to the car from the desk since where, a few hours before, he sent his husband directly to hell.

The discussion had gotten out of their hands, he must admit it. He should never have said those things to Sasuke, but Sasuke had no reason to shout at him such offensive things either. That feeling of fury that he experienced when Naruto hearing him tell him “Unconscious idiot” is soon replaced by sadness.

Maybe the jerk was a little right about that.

He leaves the office remembering how the whole problem began.

He, Naruto Namikaze, had been chosen by his father-in-law Fugaku Uchiha to lead his empire after the _disappearance_ of Itachi Uchiha, his eldest son, and only considered heir. Of course, Naruto did not think for a moment of accepting such a charge will be a good move, and he tried everything to convince Fugaku to inherit his second son, Naruto's husband, Sasuke Uchiha. Namikaze did not count on the fact that Sasuke had cursed his father directly to his face as soon as he heard him suggesting it, forcing Fugaku to find a new successor.

It was not as if Mr. Uchiha worshiped his son-in-law that much, or trust him enough to considered him first but, in view of the circumstances, it seemed the best thing to do at the moment. 

There were no better options.

That's how Naruto became the provisional president a year before, a few months before getting married with Sasuke.

Before that event their relationship was perfect.

They had known each other forever, or at least that’s how they always felt. Namikaze adored his boyfriend, he loved that bastard like no other but he had one defect. Sasuke was, in fact, a  _fucking bastard_  when he got so stubborn with something. So stubborn as he was being now.

After Naruto accepted the presidency, the youngest Uchiha had taken it upon himself to make his life a living hell as he tried to convince him to renounce, saying that he should leave the company as soon as possible, preferably in the same second he had asked him to do it –actually, saying he _ordered_ could be more accurate- and of course this did not happen,

Naruto didn’t listen to him.

The blonde didn’t obey anyone.

That’s when the problems got bigger.

The beautiful relationship they built after several years and the  _stable_  marriage that had survived previous crises that seemed more intense while their engagement began to tremble before their eyes, threatening to collapse without Naruto or Sasuke making anything to avoid it and since then everything seemed to continue sinking, reaching this point.

Of course they love each other, but they let the problem that never was theirs became too personal.

The discussion between them lasted almost two hours, with both locked in the office while outside the few employees that were close mostly turned a deaf ear to the harsh words of both. Some of them even began to think that this time it would be the end of that couple's marriage, for real.

“If it bothered you so much you should have listen me since the beginning... You should have listen to him!” Naruto roared, tired.

“How the hell can you say that?!” Sasuke shouted back "He is being an idiot, and so are you!"

“As president you will have everyone doing exactly what you want! People obeying you…”

“Naruto. I've told you before! It's not my place, and it's definitely not yours...”

Naruto clicked his tongue as he crossed his arms. He was getting tired, really. The brunette continued talking, and he responded to the yells when he managed to offend him. Between words and curses, Sasuke opened the door with a bang and then left him there.

Naruto watched him go, enduring the urge to go after him just to hit him, and maybe then try to convince him to calm down. He hit the table hard as he let out a curse.

The rest of the afternoon he tried to do his work, but his husband's last words kept ringing in his mind again and again.

_"This damn place is from my stupid brother, and if you keep helping Father to cover that you will only make it worse…The company needs Itachi now. Not you."_

The blonde felt really hurt after that. How could he be doing things wrong? It was Sasuke's fault, for not hearing his father, or him at least. Itachi was the one who run without second thoughts and the worst moment.

If Naruto had not taken the job, anyone else could have taken his place by election of the board of directors, where, Sasuke must remember, more than one was waiting for the moment to take away the empire that his family had built over decades.

Naruto understood his husband's point, of course he did. He himself believed that Fugaku was being too stubborn about it. Denying his son’s existence just because he married a man he didn’t approve. No one can blame the brunette for defend his husband from a man like his father. Deidara was not a vagabond as Fugaku wanted to believe, he was an artist, and a very good one. Perhaps he lacked an important name, and even a family to support him financially over the years, but even with that he had formed his own fame himself, and he was too admirable to be treated the way Fugaku treated him.

It was not a true surprise that Itachi had finally had enough when his father formed that grim scene during his marriage proposal. Naruto clearly remembered the way the blonde's eyes moistened so violently that he thought he would burst into tears then.

According to Itachi, no one has ever made Deidara cry before.  
  
Fugaku was the only man in the world who can say that he manage to make the blonde cry because he fuckin did!

Even when Deidara tried to remain calm, it was obvious for anyone there.

The harsh words hurted him.

That was the reason why Itachi leave.

He wasn't going to accept that treatment to his husband ever again. Naruto knew that. But even with that in consideration, he knew that Itachi would come back at some point. Some day. He can't claim that he was being too dramatic because Fugaku step over the line that night.

That's why Sasuke was furious to his Father as well.

Naruto remembered to have frozen in place the moment the words came out Fugaku's mouth because, leaving aside his appearance, Deidara was the most macho man he had ever known. That’s why those watery eyes had broken something inside him, reminding him of moments lived years ago, when even with his name and his status the father of

Sasuke had looked at him over his shoulder from the first moment they announce his relationship as a couple.

Maybe it had been that  **déjà**   **vu** that made him act that way, so contrary to Sasuke, by accepting the job. Thinking that Fugaku would end up accepting the relationship of his son, eventually, as he did with the youngest.

Naruto was convinced that Fugaku just needed time to accept the fact that Itachi loves his husband enough to face him. Father wasn't going to be able to made Itachi do as he wanted during entire life. Fugaku needed to accepted it. Namikaze is sure that if he apologizes with Deidara, everything will be fine.

Itachi may love his husband, but he loves his family too.

They just need time.

Why Sasuke wasn't able to understand Naruto for acting like that?

By the time arrived at the hospital, an amalgam of sensations over takes him. With the worry written on his face, he asked the first nurse he found for information and ran to the corridor that indicated only to see how Sasuke was being taken to the operating room. He tried to prevent it, but a nurse blocked his way indicating that he had no access to that area. Namikaze screamed and cursed aloud until the doctor who was walking beside his husband's stretcher came over to inform him of his condition.

There was not too much information yet but it was serious.

Severe enough for the doctor to order him to wait for him to come out and inform him of the situation as soon as the surgery was over.

Naruto did not know how many hours had passed. He had not moved an inch from his spot when he noticed the same silver-haired doctor leave the surgical area to go to his place. He informed him of the progress, the complications that occurred, and the room where he would be taken.

“Mister...”

“Uchiha... I... I adopted his last name...” Naruto informed, looking behind the doctor, waiting to see the stretcher pass where his husband was moved.

“Mr. Uchiha ... Your husband is stable at this time, but we must keep him under observation”

“Can I see him?” questioned the blonde after a few moments, finally looking at the chocolate-colored eyes of the doctor, who looked at him for a few moments.

“For his condition, I would recommend not doing it ... But I will try to get you some minutes ... Come with me, I will guide you to ICU...”

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 

Everything is spinning.

Around him everything seemed to keep turning violently, just like when he lost control of the car he was driving. He tries to calm down. Does he have his eyes closed? Are they open? Sasuke cannot even know it.

He notices a constant sound, and, after minutes, identifies it as his own heartbeat.

He's not dead, right? No. He cannot have died. Not yet.

He is concentrated. His head is still hurting. He continues to feel dizzy when he finally hears his voice. And everything seems to disappear around he then.

“Teme…”

The way his voice has broken... Sasuke feels like he’s the worst being in the world then. He thinks he has opened his mouth to reply, but no sound comes out. Why? Why can he speak now?

“Is he ok? Will he be alright?” Sasuke heard his husband asked.

He does not understand the response of his companion. His ears have created a filter too specific, if they ask him... Right there, feeling himself dying, the only thing he can distinguishes is his lover’s voice.

Naruto’s voice.

None else matters for him.

Sasuke hears a door closing after hearing

“I'll be back soon... I promise ... Please, do not die…”

Uchiha want to scream then. He wanted to tell him to wait for him as necessary. Tell him that he, himself, will wait until he returns. He tried hard enough, but no sound comes out of his mouth when Naruto leaves the room accompanied by the doctor, who now cannot help looking at the blond, as if recognizing him finally...

He guides him back to the waiting room, and ends by cutting the silence.

“I know it's not the time, but are not you Minato Namikaze's son?”

The younger looks at him with surprise for a few seconds, observes him for a moment trying to understand what is happening until he reads the name of the doctor on his badge.

“Yes, it's me ... Sorry, I did not recognize ... Hatake-san?”

“Kakashi is fine...” answered the elder, smiling

“My father told me a lot about you... It's a pleasure finally… met you”

The silver-haired man looked at him with some discomfort.

“I'm sorry it's in these circumstances...”

Naruto does not answer.

"Should I call Minato?" He asks with some indecision, feeling the atmosphere suddenly tense.

The blonde looks up to Kakashi, opens his mouth but says nothing. He pulls the phone out of his pocket, finally noticing that it has been downloaded sometime during the night. Kakashi watches in silence.

“I would appreciate it very much, Kakashi-san...”

The named only agrees.

"Wait here, I'll tell him what happened ..." he informs, leaving the boy sitting in one of the chairs as he pulls out his phone from his pocket and walks through the hallways to be called over the speakers.

The blonde sees him go away while the sadness covers his face. He feels devastated. Even when Kakashi has told him that the health of his husband should improve soon, he cannot help but feel some misgivings. That feeling that things will go wrong is installed so strongly in his chest that he begins to believe in it.

He places his head on the wall and closes his eyes, tears shining as they accumulate in his eyes.

 _"Please, do not die," he_  repeats mentally, as his pray.

.

.

.

The news has flown like fiery gunpowder. In a matter of hours Naruto has already heard in the corridors of the hospital murmurs about his person and his reason for being there. He ignores them. He does not need to be disturbed. Not now. Sasuke nor he need that now.

.

.

.

Minato has arrived some time later, visibly upset. By its appearance, his son can notice that he has arrived after run away from his house, leaving home without even change. He’s still in pajama, after all.

"Naruto!" He calls out to the screaming as soon as he sees him, cuts the distance with strides and soon the youngest of both embraces him with strength.

Minato stifles a moan at the strong grip of his son, strokes his hair while he hears hiccups, as when he was still his little boy.

"He'll be fine," Minato whispers, while trying in all possible ways to convey some serenity, he notes him too restless, so restless.

The mask he tried to keep while waiting for him is broken now, and Naruto cries in his father's arms while muttering things that for the other are unintelligible. The older blond just embraces him, when in the distance he notices the silhouette of his boyfriend, who looks at him with some sorrow.

He smiles at him, trying to explain with this gesture that he has it under control.

He does not know for how long.

If something should happen to Sasuke, he is aware that Naruto will not be able to move on.

.

.

.

Already calmer, and after Minato managed to convince him, Uchiha Sasuke's husband finished bathing after settling in the apartment of his father, who lived considerably closer to the hospital than the blond himself.

He changes clothes and looks around as he thinks about his husband.

Look at the photographs place on the walls of the apartment without paying too much attention. He smiles in some of them, at others his father is standing alone, and at some others he can find pictures of Minato with his current partner, Dr. Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto remains watching one in particular, which was probably taken a few years ago, when Kakashi was still a student. When Minato was still his teacher.

The blonde vaguely remembers his father talking about the subject. He finally had formalized the relationship he had had for several years at that time. Naruto had not paid much attention in that moment, but eventually he was remembering scattered phrases.

 _"We started dating when Kakashi was very young ... I'm definitely not too proud of everything that happened back then..._   _Maybe your mother was right about my irresponsibility._   _He is spectacular, and I wish you could meet him ... Actually, I think you already know him ... It will be that really ... Maybe you could recognize him after these years? "_

Reality hits the boy so hard that he ends up sitting on the bed before falling.

Of course he remembers Kakashi-sensei!

Naruto opens the eyes a lot while the memories come by themselves to the present.

Naruto had met Kakashi during his elementary studies. Hatake-sensei was being the substitute professor for the subjects of biology and chemistry in the school since the director had no one else back then, and at that time Kakashi would have maybe 20...

As far as he knew, back then, Kakashi had been trying to get into medical school for a few years until, in that particular year, while teaching Naruto, he finally got a place.

He did not even finish the semester with his students, his schedule did not allow him, but Naruto remembered having told his father, who was teaching at the medical school at the time, that he had better treat his sensei.

 _"Could I say that I talk about him first then?"_  Naruto thought, between frightened and surprised.

It was not as if he had become a great friend of the silver-haired, but he definitely had a certain affection for him. Enough to tell his father about him even when Kakashi told him not to try it.

He felt suddenly dizzy.

Naruto tried to do the mental accounts, to finally realize other details.

Kakashi-sensei currently had, if he did not remember dates so badly, about 30-something years.

Naruto himself was 25.

And his father... 48.

 _"My father is a damn pedophile!" He_  shouted in his heart, while the surprise remained engraved on his face.  _"He can get old as slow as he wants... but he definitely assaulted Kakashi’s crib on this…”_  Naruto thought.

The incredible revelation surprised him enough to take his mind off the restlessness for at least a few minutes, some that were more than enough for him to fall prey to exhaustion and end up asleep in his father's bed, which, instead, continued in the hospital, waiting for any information from his son-in-law.

.

.

.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I'm really mad about my laptop now... IDK why, but I can't justify text on any page. Nor here, or Amor-Yaoi, WHY?! I think it's my pc, but I'm not sure... Anyway~ I'm really hoping you enjoy this chap~ I love the result... Maybe something it's weird, probably, I'm assuming... BUT~ I'm still in love with this man right now... You will see who~  
> Hope you enjoy it~  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> EDIT. It was my google chrome... ... ... u_u'

.

.

 

His long hair dances around his naked body as he feels him move inside. The blonde contains a grunt when his lover's mischievous fingers play with the most demanding areas of his body. He contains the breath. The perfect mixture between exasperation and pleasure is drawn on his face. He whines in that way that he so abhors but enjoys at the same time. Uchiha smiles with pleasure at the sounds that escape from the other's mouth as he continues to play at the same pace he already knows he enjoys.  

"More ..." his lover demands, and he obeys without having to explain exactly what he wants.

More contact. Deeper. Faster... More of him in each sense.  

“Fuck, Itachi...”  

His voice deepens noticeably when he pronounces his name in that way.

“Deidara...”

The fact that even in those shameless   situations he manages to maintain the apparent calm on his voice it is a type of music that the blonde enjoys too much. A sound similar to a purr escapes from his mouth when several kisses are deposited on his back. His arms cannot stand it much longer. Itachi seems particularly aware of his limits because the next thing Dei knows is that they are changing positions again. Faced with Itachi obvious intentions to leave him down again, the blonde contains a curse. That particular day is not for Itachi’s romanticisms, no matter how much Deidara enjoys it.

“Dei...” he heard that he calls surprised, and he ignores the occasional shame when he mounts on his lap.

“Just shut up, hmp”

He pretends that he has not noticed the smile on the brunette's lips, because if he gets to seeing him that happy now Deidara will end up getting pissed off. He slides it inside his body with a certain difficulty. Release a curse under his breath before his hands find where to lean. His palms fall irretrievably on the other's chest and when Itachi feels him move enough to half sit the erection inside Deidara’s body causes a shudder on the blonde.

“Deidara...”

The one named holds the breath barely, giving a first movement. Both he and his lover drown a deep moan. Deidara feels the hands of Uchiha take his hip hard. He puts more pressure where his hands take. Deidara use some of his reserve of strength to move again.  

“Damn it, Itachi...”

The brunette smiles barely. His husband is unable to be romantic even in those kind of moments.  

"Move, Deidara" he orders, with feigned calm.

Because Itachi knows him, he is perfectly aware of how much Deidara want him to give him instructions with apparent serenity. It's that kind of lover. Outside the room, it is always the blond who has the last word. Although in bed is usually equally demanding, it is Itachi who commands every time.

And even though in any other situation the blond would be upset for follow orders, there, with Itachi inside him, he allows himself to obeys him.

 

.

.

.

 

Deidara is not a man who tends to worry too easily, especially when it comes to issues as serious as the state of health of a person for whom he is interested. Yes, he admits that when his not so kind father-in-law called him in derogatory ways a second after he accepted the marriage proposal of his current partner he disarmed in seconds, but it was not something that happened so easily or so often. 

Fugaku Uchiha took him by surprise, that was all.

Although it never showed an evident liking, it was not that before that day Fugaku acted especially rude to him. His dark-haired man used to grumble at the thought of it, claiming that it was his strange ways of making them understand that he considered their relationship an error in the unblemished record of his oldest son. Contrary to his brother, Itachi did not usually argue with his father or oppose his wishes. 

Itachi Uchiha obeyed his father for years before that night.

That Itachi went so far as to leave the house minutes after the unfortunate moment when Fugaku call out Deidara in front of the whole family was more than the patriarch could bear. No one could believe it either. A year and a half has passed, Naruto has taken the position that Sasuke has rejected, and, honestly, Deidara does not know if anything will change by this point.

It is precisely because the artist knows better that anyone about his tense and battered father-son relationship that he doubts when the news reaches him. Blonde and brunette are in the kitchen of his modest apartment after the sexual activity. A custom that has taken hold with the months at first, but now has been years since they started.

Naruto has sent a single message to the older blond. Simple. Short. That is the type of communication between the two. Deidara has never been displeased at him, and it is not that they hate each other, but both prefer to keep the least contact with the hope that this behavior will relieve the burden of stress between each brother just a little. It would probably have been better to address the issue as opposed to their ways, and not as the blondes knew how to do. But at the time it seemed a good option. Neither Itachi overcomes not having the support of his younger brother, nor does Sasuke fully accept the acting of the older.  

In the text the Namikaze only wrote what he considered essential. The name of his husband, the name of the hospital   next to an address, and added in just a few words the delicate nature of his state.

_They can’t assure that he will survive. My father thinks he could be fine… I don’t believe in them yet._

The artist hesitated.

He knew that Fugaku was out of town - the same blonde informed him of it, hoping that this would give rise to the meeting that the brothers so badly needed - but Deidara was aware that in front such an emergency the man would manage   to get there quickly, without taking more time than necessary. The margin of hours was scarce.  

The meeting between the father and his oldest son would be inevitable and so is going to be the discussion between them.

However, the concerns about the possible repercussions of the father-son confrontation were not enough for Deidara to make a different decision. Nothing worth more than love to his boyfriend in those days and not even the company is worthy enough now that they’re married. Itachi made that clear when he renounced to everything of his in order to doesn’t lose him.

"Itachi ..." he called from his seat in the kitchen.

The taller one extinguished the flame of the stove where he cooked dinner when he turned to see him.

It was hard to believe that the blonde's entire thought revolution occurred in less than 5 minutes, time that had passed since the message arrived. For Itachi it did not go unnoticed as the usual post-sex joy evaporated from his relaxed countenance.

“Mhn?”

The younger left the phone in the breakfast bar while standing up, Itachi moved away from the vanished fire while he noticed Dei approach. That bad feeling that was charged early acquired more strength by seeing him.

His boyfriend knew it. It was because of his desire to avoid unnecessary worries on Itachi that they had relationships that day to begin with. Deidara did not bother to sweeten his words by saying:

“Sasuke had an accident today. It's bad. Naruto says that doctors do not know if he will survive...”

Itachi felt himself tense in place. When Deidara reached for one of his hands the older man came out of his silence, pulling him as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Where is he?" He questioned, then tore off his apron with one hand while the blonde answered his question.

“The Central Hospital in the southern part of the city...”  

Uchiha did not finish taking the keys when the other one took them away from his hands leaving them in the same place while looking at him with total seriousness.

“You are too upset to drive, Itachi”  

The brunette twisted his face. When the other's hands took his face he looked at him with the concern latent in his darkened gaze. Even when his face remained calm, a storm was hiding in the night of his heavy look.

“First we are going to change, you can’t go naked, dear... Don’t worry yet. Naruto is there. His father too. We will be there in time... It will not be an easy night for anyone, neither them nor us. You will not be helping him if you're just going there to cry… Keep it together, love, everything will be fine…”

Itachi could only nod with anxiety growing in his chest. In that kind of moments, he appreciated the temper of the other. That which hides behind an explosive character.

“Go change first. I have to make a call” he says, and Itachi obeys.

While the brunette is going straight to the room Deidara returns by his phone to the kitchen. A few rings later he is the one who speaks first.

“I know you're not well, so I will not ask but... Is there anything you need now? Have you eaten something?”

The tired voice on the other side responds half-heartedly.

“Itachi and I were going to dinner when I get your text. I'll save it before going there. Do you want me to bring you some of that?”

The blond smiled just before the other's refusal.

“I'll take it any way. At this time there should be nothing in the hospital's dining room, is no it? And it's not that you're famous for eating at work, right?”

That was just man of whom Itachi had fallen in love. The one that in the face of problems, had strength for both of them. For all of them, actually.

“Go to rest. We’re going now… Don’t worry…”

Deidara was the one who has more faith between them.

“It's okay, Naruto. Sasuke will be fine”

The one who believes for all.

 

.

.

.


End file.
